Wildvine
Wildvine is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance. Abilities Wildvine is a Chlorokinetic alien. He can also stretch its arms or legs into any form. Wildvine can grow seeds on its back that contain a whole host of substances (both non-lethal and lethal), partly control surrounding plant life, extend all parts of his body,can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree, then control its branched and stuff. Since Wildvine is a plant based he can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Appearance Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four-fingered claws, and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. He has pods on the back looking like peppers. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, Wildvine looks like his OV self, except the color of his body and the color of his pods on his arms are reversed. Also, he has a black undershirt on. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks his 11-year old self in Omniverse but his body is a wilted shade of green. In Best Birthday Bash by Ben, Kenny's Wildvine had the same appearance as present Ben's Wildvine, but his skin is a lighter shade of green. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his original series appearance, with the color scheme switched with his Ultimate Alien one. His eye and Codontrix symbol are green. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Wildvine resembles the wild Florauna in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, but with a green eye, green Omnitrix symbol and green skin. As for 11-year old Ben, he has his 16-year old Omniverse appearance. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but is more muscular. He now has six legs. The Omnimatrix IV is on a black and green waistband. Kenny as Wildvine has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with a black and green belt. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has Omniverse appearance but with UA colors , the belt is gone and the Omnitrix is on the chest. Weakness Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the omintrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Appearances: *Enter Assassins Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 in 99 For A Change to fight Enormousaur. Omni-World He is one of the Mayor Characters in the show Omni-World. Along with Ditto,Cannonbolt and Eye Guy he forms the main gang for the show and often get into trouble or just silly adventures. .]] Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Fan-Made) Wildvine first re-appearence in The Peerment.Now Wildvine is similar to the Wild Wildvine's his bulbs are now green he is now brownish green.He Was Deafeted By Vilgax At Bellwood Vilgax Punch Him In A House Then The House Been Destroyed Ben 10 Omniverse Force ]] Cassie 12: Original Series Wildvine first appeared in Hey is this even real? on Gastro's Onineckitrix, which makes him look nearly the same only with the pockets on his arms to be Electric poweder and the seed Bombs are Thunder Bombs useful to get their opponnet down.His Trix has a electric symbol. He still can extend his arms/fingers and legs. John Smith 10 Wildvine is unlocked in Camp Fear (John Smith 10), after a florauna touches the Omnitrix. Appearances By John *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Azmuth (episode) *Paradox (John Smith 10) *Alone Together (John Smith 10) *Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Basic Training (John Smith 10) *Advanced Training *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) By Gwen *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Attack of the Clones By Metal John *Trip to Naboo *Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *We are! *Mutants *Xavier Institute By John *Round Six Part 2 Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Swamp and Forest (first re-appearance) By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Vilgax *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Time (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) *Journey to the Underworld (accidental transformation; selected alien was Astrodactyl) Spacewalker *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Incursion (John Smith 10) *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Land of Dragons Part 2 (first re-appearance) By Phantom X *Phantom of Twilight By Kairi *7 Princesses of Heart *Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Enchanted Dominion John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Wildvine first appears in the Ancient Forest, being controlled by the Plant Alien. Appearances In Wild *Growth and Decay By John *Zombie Night *Healing (JSXFF) *Down, Down, Down Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly the same in OS,but now with four legs,and his body color is blue and light blue. Appearances: By Ben: *The Alien Device By Dennis: Ben 10: The Omniwars Kenny first uses Wildvine in A Man, My Son to travel with Ben 10,000 and Ben through the crosstime portal. Ben will use Wildvine in The Ultimate Revenge. He is voiced by Tara Strong(as Kenny), and Dee Bradley Baker (as Ben). Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse 12 year old Wildvine looks like the young Ben Omniverse version but he has a bigger head, bigger hands, white pants and the Omnitrix symbol is on a black belt. 17 year old Wildvine looks like the old Ben Omniversion version but he has muscular arms, bigger seeds, longer legs, black pants and his belt is smaller and white. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Jim Ward Appearances *TBA Stew 10 He is one of Stew's original 10 aliens, and also one of the least used. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *A Trip To...Nowhere (first reappearance) *Best Birthday Bash by Ben (by Kenny) *Forever Stealing Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Can't Investigate This (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Man, My Son (first re-appearance; by Kenny Tennyson) *The Ultimate Revenge (first re-appearance by Ben) Gallery 185px-Wildvine Seed Bombs.png Original Wildvine.png Wildvine.jpg Wildvinesm.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Dennis as Wildvine.jpg|Dennis as Wildvine WVRF.png|In Rory 15 cut.png Wildvine BTUP.png|Wildvine in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power Wildvine UA.png|Unofficial Ultimate Alien Wildvine BTDW Wildvine.png|Wildvine in BTDW BTE Wildvine.png|Wildvine in BTE Wildvine John Smith.png|Wildvine in John Smith 10 Wildvine JSXS.png|Wildvine in John Smith 10: Spacewalker WildvineOv.png 212px-Vinestrech.png Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Plant aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Stretchy aliens Category:Florauna Category:Bob's aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Canon Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Zack 17 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Plant Aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Omnitrix (BTNR) Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound